


Watch It

by thaniveeverbean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaniveeverbean/pseuds/thaniveeverbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler thought it would be fun. They thought they would be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch It

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the angsty fics no one asked for!!! stay safe and pay attention to the tags this one is probably gonna be hard to follow cause my style is so choppy

It was Joshs idea first but Tyler had always secretly been interested. They were far too young to be curious about drugs but Josh had snuck a small bag of weed into Tylers room on his 14th birthday, and who was Tyler to say no. They opened the window and used a broken hitter from Joshs older friend brendon. They smoked what they had and Tyler swore up and down that he had never felt more alive. Josh stared at Tyler while Tyler stared up at the stars. A small languid smile on his soft lips. Tyler had turned to him and quietly whisperd, 

"I love you."

Joshs smile had grown softly and he had looked down at the shaggy carpet. 

"I love you too."

They then started to equally invest in weed. Tyler bought them new pipes and a bong from online and bought a small cache of lighters, while Josh went and bought the weed from his friends. They kept the bong at Tylers and the pipes at Joshs. They quickly established a routine. Every Friday night they would meet at either Tylers or Joshs and if they were at Tylers they would order a pizza, roll down the window, blaze, then play Smash until they fell asleep.  
If they were at Joshs they would collect snacks, hot box Joshs room, sometimes with his friends, then they would lay on Joshs bed and make out until it turned to cuddling then sleep. When Tyler turns 16 he tells Josh he wants more. That weed isn't doing it for him anymore. So when Josh gets invited to a party, They go. While there they are introduced to a harder drug, ecstacy. That night they had sex for the first time, they felt the static connect their bodies and felt the cosmos in each other. They started to frequent parties, Tyler would find the dealers, quickly creating a small collection of ecstasy. Once they had a small inventory they reverted back to their old routine except now they would trip and fuck instead of innocent gaming and kissing. Once their stash ran out, Josh suggested they upped their game and tried something stronger. Tyler wholeheartedly agreed. It took one party to find their next poison, cocaine. Which Tyler thought was a big jump. But the second he felt the cool powder down the back of his throat he was hooked. Josh and him would stay up all night dancing and in their afterglow they would lay on Joshs floor and stare at the glow in the dark stick on ceiling stars. On Tylers 17th birthday they try a drug that they no nothing about, they both need a fix so they end up at some random party and someone offers them something they dont quite catch the name of and when they wake up they have needle marks on the inside of their elbow and they realize they have taken it too far. They go back to Tylers home and somehow neither of their parents have noticed that theyve been drug addicts for years now cause they just mumble a good morning as they slither up the stairs. They collapse onto Tylers bed. 

"You need to find out what we did last night and find more." Tyler tells Josh. 

"I already texted Brendon." Josh replies, grabbing Tylers pale sweaty hand.

They get more and they bring it to Joshs house. Theyre in the basement in Joshs room, soft music playing. Josh is holding the spoon, and Tyler is tying the band around his upper arm. Tyler goes first.

"Fuck..." is all Tyler says before leaning back against Joshs bed.  
Josh goes next. He starts to put stuff away when it hits him, and god it feels like being hit by a train. His heart slows down then immediately goes 10x as fast. Josh looks around the room and everything is bad, he feels himself panic, he shouldnt have done this. He shouldnt of done this.He should NOT have done this.

"This has gotta be laced, Josh, Im fucked up." Tyler says jerking his head to the side. 

Josh doesnt know why exactly but he starts sobbing. Everything is badbadbadbADBADBADBAD. its too much. he needs it to be quiet. its too much. too much. too much.

Tyler panics and throws his hands over his ears. He watches Josh break down, sobbing and apologizing over and over. It scares Tyler but hes too high to sober up. 

"Stop.Stop.Stop.Stop." 

He rocks back and forth and murmurs to himself to try and ignore Josh. Josh leaves and goes to the bathroom attached to his room. Josh closes and locks the door behind him. He paces paces paces. STOP. 

He opens his drawer frantically trying to find it. He grabs the cool metal and immediately feels a bit calmer.  
Tyler continues to rock back and forth, his eyes clenched tightly shut. He hears the gunshot and screams, jumping slightly off the ground. He rocks back and forth faster, singing loudly, his heart beating so fast. He doesnt like the way he feels. This doesnt feel like a normal high. Hes scared. Joshs mom comes in the room too fast and Tyler barely realizes whats going on, he feels like his hearts stopping. He fleetingly considers hiding all the drugs and likewise paraphernalia, but cant make himself take his hands away from his ears. Hes crying now. Joshs mom is banging loudly on the bathroom door and theres blood coming out from underneath the door, Tyler squeezes his eyes shut again. 

he starts a mantra "thisisnthappeningthisisnthappeningthisisnthappeningthisisnthappening"

Joshs mom yanks Tylers hands away from his ears and is screaming at him. She sounds like shes underwater. He shakes his head no over and over and over andOVER AND OVER ANDOVEROVEROVER. 

"stopstopsTOPSTOPSTOP!"

She must call 911 because the next time Tyler looks up from his dusty vans a paramedic is shining a bright light straight into his eyes. He squeezes them shut. patterns dancing behind his eyelids. The paramedics get him and Josh to the hospital. He doesn't understand when Josh doesn't answer from the stretcher.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
